A Nightmare On Beacon Hills
by CatlovesBB
Summary: Stiles watches a scary movie with Scott and get's really scared. Derek decides to help him out and tells him some surprising news


**Author's note: So this is my fist teen wolf story and I'm really excited. Please review and tell me what you think because well this is my first one shot and if that isn't enough it's only my second story ever posted on fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf sadly**

Okay so maybe it wasn't a smart idea to watch a horror movie before you go to bed Stiles thought. Scott had come over and convinced him to watch A nightmare on Elm street 2 right before he was supposed to go to sleep. When he was watching the movie Stiles didn't think too much about the idea that some crazy man could come into your dreams and kill you.

"Ugh" Stiles groaned trying to get comfortable to sleep and failing because it wasn't that he was uncomfortable the truth was he was scared to go to sleep. Sighing he got up and went to his dads room he didn't care how childish it seemed he didn't want to sleep alone today. When he got to his door he remembered his dad was still at the station doing so overtime and wouldn't be home until morning. He climbed out of his window and headed to Scott's house. He got me into this mess the least he could do is let me sleep over stiles thought.

He reached the familiar house and climbed up to Scott's window. He looked in and instantly regretted coming over because Allison and Scott were making out on Scott's bed. Huffing Stiles went to his car and decided to drive around until morning. He was too distracted by thoughts of a mad man cutting him up with razor knives he didn't noticed the figure walking past his car. He heard a thud and ran out of his car to see what he had hit. The glowing red eyes mad him step back in fear because Oh God he had hit Derek.

He reached down to help Derek up and earned a growl from the older male.

"Where the hell were your, eyes Stiles?" Derek asked sounding annoyed.

"Sorry Derek I was just distracted because well Scott made me watch a really scary movie and I don't want sleep on my own but my dad's gone and Scott's with Allison which I should kill him for because he got me into this mess and so I decided to drive until I was too exhausted to stay awake" Stiles said rambling while Derek stood taking all of it in.

"What movie did you watch?" Derek asked

"A nightmare on Elm Street 2" Stiles said looking down at the ground.

Derek started laughing hysterically which infuriated Stiles. Here he was explaining his perfectly rational fears and Derek was laughing. Suddenly Derek was pulling his arm and leading Stiles to his Jeep while he got in on the other side.

"Um Derek ,not that I don't enjoy your weirdo moments but um why are you laughing and getting into my car?" Stiles asked

"Start the car and drive to your house or I'm going to rip your throat out …..with my teeth" Derek said his usual threat to Stiles going back to his sourwolf self.

They arrived at Stiles house and headed into the living room. Stiles froze he still had no idea what Derek wanted with him. The guy was acting weirder than usual and lord knows that is almost impossible. Derek looked around the room and picked up a rectangular box. He looked at Stiles with a smirk and headed over to him in that creepy I'm hot-but I-also seem like a rapist kind of way that only Derek Hale could manage to pull off

"Put it in" He said. Stiles obliged and placed the foul film into the dvd player. They sat down on the floor and silently watched the films intro. Stiles was already looking queasy. The film continued until Derek paused in a particularly amusing scene. The main character Jesse was doing a very girly dance after his dad had told him to go clean his room.

"Why did you pause it?" Stiles asked trying to hide the relief from his voice.

Derek turned around and shook his head at Stiles "Stiles he said this whole movie is homoerotic subtext with Freddy Kruger thrown into it. The writers even admitted it why are you afraid?"

Stiles thought about every single seen in the movie and slowly but surely it dawned on him. "Oh" he said

"Still scared?" Derek asked. Stiles thought about it and sure it made the film funny that Jesse was totally gay but it still didn't change the fact that Freddy could come kill him

"Yes" Stiles said hanging his head down in shame. Derek had to admit a scared Stiles was super cute and well he had been meaning to tell the bumbling teenager that he was in fact Derek's mate so he guesses he would take advantage of the situation.

"If you want I can stay here and make sure you're okay" Derek said cringing at how cheesy he sounded.

"Really?" Stiles asked happy that he wouldn't be alone. Derek nodded and let Stiles lead him to his room. When they got there Stiles jumped on his bed and hid under the covers. Derek awkwardly sat down on Stiles chair. Stiles noticed and said

"Derek stop being weird and getting in the bed" Derek got under the covers and Stiles still felt the anxiousness radiating off of Derek

"Okay that's it what is your problem?" Stiles finally asked

Derek tried to find the words to tell Stiles that he was his mate but couldn't really come up with anything. He looked at Stiles' big brown eyes and suddenly his alpha instincts took over and he reached over to kiss Stiles.

"Um" wow Stiles thought Derek Mr. I'm so sexy just kissed me.

Before Stiles could say anything else Derek started talking" Look you're my mate which means I'm kind of screwed because I'm never going to love anyone else but you "

Wow okay Stiles thought so Derek is in love with me.

"Awesome" Stiles said out loud

"What?" Derek asked confused

"Well" Stiles started "The person I have a crush on likes me back I'm pretty sure that's awesome"

Derek cracked a grin and kissed Stiles again this time though Stiles kissed back. They spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling until finally the first few rays of little were seeping in. Derek got up knowing he should leave before the sheriff returned. He kissed Stiles one last time and was about to leave when Stiles stopped him.

"Wait" he said "I'm still scared" Derek sighed. To hell with it he thought the sheriff could shot him as long as he had Stiles to help him heal later.


End file.
